Drake Stillborn FTF
Drake Stillborn, playfully nicknamed Draco by most of his friends and few family members, or simply known as The True Dragon for her mastery in the art of several forms of magic meant to specifically be capable of slaying Dragons, is a Guild Ace of the Independent Guild Bahamut (named so as he chose to create his own Guild) and Dragon Slayer who spends most of his time practicing and improving his skills, scouring the realm of Earthland for any troubles that could be put down by his abilities. Being chosen as a being capable of being infused and empowered by the very blood of a Dragon, Drake has the limitless power of such a powerful creature going running through his veins (and other assorted blood vessels), through a unique Dragon specific Blood Magic spell, transfiguring his biology in a single go into what should normally be a Dragon Slayer. This, Seventh Generation Dragon Slayer (that's right, seven generations), was born from a union of two Dragon Soul Mages, so proficient in the art that their souls themselves had become draconized to the point they were clearly no longer human on a spiritual level, and as a result, their child no longer possessed a human soul, but literally that of a Dragon, an abomination among most soul perceiving humans and Dragons alike, naturally capable of learning and utilizing Dragon Slayer Magic on a level that proved to be completely normal for him, or in other words, born with the Factor of the Dragon His parents, being forced to offer the newborn child up to a Dragon for parentage lest the village comes to harm as a result (ironically, soon after the village got destroyed by an entirely unrelated event) of the infants power as he ages, would just so happen to give their son to the twin dragon brothers of Sound and Blood, twins already being a strange phenomena in the scope of draconic offspring, meant to teach him how to use his power if the village would not allow his parents to. Drake, as a young child, seemed to have such a powerful soul that draconic aspects became possible of being manifested on his body if he thought hard enough, wanting to become like his draconic rolemodels someday. The older sibling, the Dragon of Blood, _______, decided to bestow a gift upon this specific child, the only way the Dragon could create a Slayer Mage of his particular element, by infusing them with the draconic blood on a mystical scale. However, the Dragon of Sound, ______, made his voice heard on the matter, thinking that his elder brother had abilities too disturbing and lethal for their newly adopted "son", and asked that his blood instead be bestowed within the child. This was the beginning of how Drake Stillborn, would come to have a Dragon's Soul, Blood, and Teaching all infused within a single body, as he would then receive training from the Dragon of Sound to wield his power efficiently and effectively, as well as be thought the most special and unique ability available to a Sound Dragon Slayer Mage, The Voice, an Ancient Sub-Magic in it's own right long forgotten to mortals, and the one ability capable of being done regardless of if one was a Dragon Slayer or not that allows a being to be on par with a Dragon Slayer, which is amplifed in power by the Tongue in question having a Dragon Soul. Overtime developing his power to the point that the more reckless elder brother decided to give the now teenager a Lacrima for the sake of demonstrating to the world what a being raised by the twin Dragon Brothers can do, Drake emerged from his concealment by the Dragons as a Seventh Generation Dragon Slayer, capable of utilizing Dragon Soul if necessary, vastly augmenting his own power, applying the great transfiguring magic on his very own soul, granting him the greatest ire imaginable by human hating dragons, referred to by one of his former guildmates Phantasmal Beast that Walks Among Men, dragging them back by their feet back into the Guild. Inherently Dragonified, Drake, as the Guild Ace, seemingly has an endless drive to get stronger almost the same as when he was still a child, simply for the sake of being able to do gradually coooler things. As for whether or not he is a Child of Prophecy like many other powerful Dragon Slayers, Drake can only reply with, "Maybe? Maybe not?". Appearance Despite his draconic and primal upbringing, Drake is known for being quite a stunning young man, considered even ridiculously so by many a female individual, many even attributing some of his immense charm to that fact. Despite claiming to not care about his appearance in the slightest, it is quite the mystery as to how he actually manages to pull of such a striking appearance if he truly does not care. As an eighteen year old male, Drake naturally possesses visibly smooth, shimmering skin of bronzed condition, glowing luminously as if he was actually constructed of the metal, his skin being of such chocolate complexion that at one point in time...actually had people trying to eat him (like, no joke, tried to consume him...seriously), free of blemishes and scars, perhaps a remarkable feat considering he was raised and trained bt dragons. Covered partially by bangs of luxuriantly sleek medium brown hair with a brilliant gloss that seems to become lighter in the sunlight, Drake wields eyes as golden as the sun itself, a glance from his eyes described to be the same as "the sun shining directly at you, several meters from your very face, relentlessly." On both sides of his face, his hair extends and flows down the sides to form scale like patterns on his neck, that for some, absurd reason, turns red near the ends without even ever dying it at all. Physically, Drake also possess a masterfully sculpted, powerful figure, with large muscular biceps displaying to the entire world the results of years upon years of training, each and every muscle in his body being trained to their visual peak, after this point, any further gains are in the raw charcteristics, unable to be visually expressed. Drake tends to invoke both the impression of a wild alpha male and that of a dapper, refined gentleman simultaneously, somewhat fitting his personality, one who takes quite the interest in observing the area around him. And lastly but not least, we come to Drake's apparel. Drake has a penchant for one particular jacket, a black jacket with a golden collar and buttons in a similar colour to his eyes, though lacking the slightly stellar orange colouration of his eyes. He usually pairs this with a white V-Neck undershirt that does little to cover his incredibly toned physique, something that he seems to hardly care about. This golden colouration continues to make it prevalent in the form of bands of fabric that cover his shoulders, golden buttons, and a golden pendant he wears in front of him at absolutely all times. The reverse side of this jacket is red in colour. However, this is not all he wears, as he wears black gloves that he most commonly employs to wield the blade hostered at a red scabbard on his strapping back (which happens to also be black and gold with red insigina). However, Drake does indeed have a more, formal appearance, tailor made for his colour scheme. The alternative outfit consisting of a black casual suit with red buttons around his arm, but golden buttons around his collar, and a grey waistcoat underneath which houses a black tie, and a white shirt underneath, perfectly complimenting each other in a patter of successive layers. This outfit is finished by having crimson jeans flowing from his waist down, and what appears to be combat sandals displaying his perfectly groomed feet. Personality Drake's personality, is pretty layered if one was to observe all of the aspects. Quite frankly, Drake is an extremely laidback and easygoing person who's attractive appearance garners him way too much attention from the ladies, usually being the comic character who is forced to run from endless hordes of fangirls if he stays in an area for about a month, something he usually does not do. Drake is known for being quite expressive and at times a bit foul-mouthed if one was to irritate him too greatly, his fracopnic parents remarking that for the nearly two decades they had oversaw his growth they could not teach him the slighest bit of actual discipline. In addition, Drake has almost no respect for "authority", only having respect for people themselves. This usaully means that attempts to impose laws and jurisdiction on him tend to turn out in failure, being the entire reason for having an Independent Guild and not his own. As the Ace and Master of Bahamut, Drake is in actuality a great leader, despite not appearing so on the surface, as he is capable of becoming serious and making decisions when not being all friendly with the guild, as well as capable of strategizing against opponents that would usually be more powerful than him, if they are. Apart from that, Drake is known for allowing people in his Guild to carry out their own individual goals and aspirations, though for the sake of trust it is made sure that such a thing stays within the group. Though not considered a criminal by the Magic Council, Drake's opinion on his legality is ambivalence, simply no longer caring about whatever his Guild is considered, doing basically whatever he feels like. However Drake has an extreme determination and willpower and will do whatever it takes to accomplish something if he is desirous of about it, or if it interferes with the goals and desires of him or his friends. Despite his incredibly warm outgoing personality in public, while talking in private or one on one, especially to females, Drake tends to put on a flirtatious flair and charismatic tone usually attracting and persuading those who speak to him into doing pretty much whatever he actually wants, as his appearance in addition ro a few winks and a seductive smirk tends to sometimes leave his moth subconsciously, having him wonder sometimes why a girl decided to suddenly faint over a distance, usually scratching his head sheepishly in semi-naievety. In everyday life, Drake is actually a studying type (if you can get him home, that is) , who may spend a lot of time reading books and absorbing whatever wisdom he can, one thing his draconic parents were successful in teaching him, and i.e the importance of books. Now here comes the analysis, Drake's laidback personality exists because he is capable of both acting laidback and observing everything in his surroundings with a cautious eye, something you find incredibly easy to do when you were trained for about a decade by the Sound Dragon King. This observation allows him to lead effectively. Drake's reaction to annoying people is simply to say nothing, smile, and simply remove the ability for sound to be propogated in the first place, effectively shutting them up, and pretty much shuttiing down all Sound Mages from working in the first place, his Magic working with the potency of a Devil, or potentially surpassing even that. History Powers and Abilities 'Physical Abilities' 'Immense Strength' As a result of his incredibly rigorous training to become both a Dragon Slayer, and a master of the incredibly complicated art of Dragon Soul, his special biology and unique status as a Seventh Generation Dragon Slayer, Drake wields what is referred to as strength that can only be described with the words truly unstoppable, as with, or without magical enhancements, his power is such that the slightest flick of his finger can project a powerful surge of air, cutting through unlucky opponents with enough force to rend even the most powerful and resistant of metals, said to possess such unfathomable physical strength as a result of his entirely draconic nature to pick up and completely upturn entire battlefields, smashing opponents into the ground, and lift objects that seem to weigh about a thousand tonnes, allowing him to lift anything underneath the weight of a blue whale, his physical prowess proving to be truly that of a Dragon. Despite what would appear to be his relative inexperience in fighting off some of the more powerful opponents that other notable Mages have faced, Drake's raw physical power is said to be unamtched in the magical world in each and every physical attribute imaginable, overpowering and defeating titancic mostrosities with sheer physical strength, his strength being considered no longer existence allowed to be called superhuman anymore, only, fantastic, or immense, being completely inhuman, even for a superhuman. In addition the raw force of his attacks is noteded to be so incredulosuly powerful that a single attack is noted as capable of utterly rending through some of the most powerful defensive magical barriers known to man, the shockwaves being felt throughout entire continents for miles, upon miles, upon miles, Drake being the absolute best at arm-wrestling with his Guild, completely efforltessly. Even those with levels of physical strength they consider almighty bow before his unrelenting physical power and incredible control over it, capable of opening doors with the same ease as a normal person on one hand and completely blowing down the entire complex with the sheer force on the other hand, with the debris flying into another house and destroying it, before repeating the vicious cycle. Drake's physical power is such that he can create extremely concentrated air blade by simply moving his hands in a cutting manner to the target person, place, or thing, slicing objects and greatly damaging the human body if not careful, and when granted his speed, can easily overwhelm unlucky opponents if he so chooses, and with his control over his strength, can control the movement of trhese slashes prior to firing them. Most persons unlucky enough to take a serious punch from Drake end up simply exploding, or seriously dying in that particular second with that very single punch, with only the absolute toughest of opponents capable of taking more than this. Capable of balancing several vehicles on every extremety on his body simultaneously, and even resist something as powerful as Gravity Magic due to sheer muscular capabilities, Drake is nothing short of absolutely terrifying. Drake is also capable shattering most defenses, magical or non-magical due to simply being incapable of resisting his nearly unmatchable striking power, as Drake is said to be able rend the very skies with a kick and destroy forests with the sheer force his hands move with, and his strength being incredibly explosive, igniting the particles in the atmosphere as they are put under such pressure that they create a series of continuous implosions, and knock his opponents out with a single tap on the shoulders. In addition, Drake can shatter the bones and even trees with a simple attack, and even saw metal in half with his bare hands, and in a single chop, akin to a hot knife through butter. 'Ridiculous Speed' In a similar manner to the inhumanly immense physical augmentations mentioned in his strength section, Drake, like everyone reading this article expects, is incredibly, "unfairly" rapid, with each and every part of his body physically and perfectly conditioned, and continuing to be conditioned to be above what even a "superhuman" individual could ever truly accomplish, vanishing in the blink of an eye and even mid-conversation, talking to persons at one point and defeating incredibly powerful opponents, albeit slower, in the other, a level of speed considered completely instantaneous by many an individual. This godlike speed allows Drake to simultaneously defend, counter-attack, and start his own onslaught of attacks on several speed-enhanced Mages simultaneously while subtly pick-pocketing them to see what they might actually have on their person. Drake's speed is so abnormally vast that he is capable of kicking the ground ten times in a singular second in absolutely every and all movements, a special technique within an ancient martial art that grants him immense speed beyond even that of his own, an ability considered Teleportation Magic when combined with his natural speed, allowing him to infiltrate entire enemy bases, accomplish whatever it was he needed, and then vanish before even their best Magic sensors could detect someone was there in the first place. His speed, is in fact so accelerated, that it has accelerated both his mental and metabolic process, allowing him to see objects moving in slow-motion relative to him and perceive even vastly accelerated information, his brain capable of processing things slower, faster, and even around normal frequency all simultaneously, meaning that even speedsters on his level or potentially even beyond are detectable and assessable and on the other hand, his body now has a metabolic system so advanced that most ingested contaminants seemingly have no effect on his body. A master of Phonon Slayer Magic, Drake, after "hearing" the vibrations necessary to effectively become invisible, has learned how to vibrate subtly above the percievable frequency of the eye itself, becoming practically invisible to his poor opponents. This speed means that Drake, combined with his increased spatial awareness due to his element, can effectively move through any and all terrains extremely quickly, at times even before the effects of terrain-altering magic can step in, and also grants him an enhanced mobility, as at a certain speed electrostatic adhesion becomes so great one can accomplish feats like walking up and running on buildings/water like that one guy used to do. Capable of accelerating and decellerating nigh-instantaneously with immense precision, Drake's speed is considered simply unfair by many. In fact, upon bypassing the very speed of sound itself, Drake realized he began to become capable of moving so quickly that he enhanced the power of his own sound element, having it become such an empowered Sound that it simply travels as fast as his mind could comprehend it, meaning that almost no-one is safe from the unrivaled power of the Sound Dragon Slayer. Get that? Drake is so fast, he upgraded his sound to move faster than it's natural counterpart. Figure that out. Drake's ability to create random shockwaves/sonic booms means he lacks the need to actually run in order to catch most of his opponents, standing still and propelling himself foreward before slamming several powerful attacks into his opponent. More skillfully, Drake could alternatively utilize his finger, or other suitable body parts and move them at such speed into his opponent's body that it simply pierces through the majority of their flesh, causing them to bleed profusely and usually, if accurate, penetrates a vital organ. Alternatively, by combining both his strength and speed, Drake can create a truly comical, yet terrifying feat: by kicking on air hard enough and repetitively enough, Drake can cause his body to produce impulse by solidifying air through sheer pressure from something moving at his speed, allowing him to literally leap off of air itself andboost himself through the it, his speed becoming practically instantaneous if correctly employed. 'Vast Durability, Stamina and Endurance' 'Ways of Combat' 'Touki' Drake, as a Guild Master, is incredibly powerful in magic. However, his naturally immense physical prowess would lead one to think that he truly is capable of hand to hand combat, something one would not be wrong in assuming. However, Drake is one of the few individuals capable of properly weaponizing raw fighting spirit into a deadly combat form in order to completely obliterate his foes, receiving the flow of spiritual energy and letting it create alterations in his own physical soul, a method considered the direct opposite of Magic and considered utter bastardization of the very principles of Magic by magic supremacists. Instead of inducing changes on the environment itself like Magic, Touki focuses on the ability of one to allow the environment to change and transfix one's own being, and as such is considered far more natural. In fact, one can consider Touki as utilizing an Enchantment that the world itself grants to you from it's own power. Touki, in essence, is the manifestation of a skileld warrior with a determination to win, the manifestation of the wills and desires of the fighter/combatant in particular, as well as the raw skill a fighter would have being combined with that of the Earth itself, which happily lends Drake it's power, resulting in a power known as one's lifeforce, the very vitality blessed by the physicalities of the planet and the spiritualites of nature. Channeling Touki grants Drake several large advantages, and is in fact the very bnasis of his physical combat style, vastly augmenting his already near incomprehensible physical attributes to unfair levels. With the most basic of techniques becoming almost entirely pasive to askilled user, whikle being the most fundamental of all, Drake has mastered the ability to create an aura of Touki around his being, tremendously augmenting his strength, speed, and defensive capabilities, even granting him minor regenerative capabilities. In addition, due to Touki literally being the reverse of Magic, attacks from Touki tend to eat away at magical barriers, allowing them to punch away magical attacks in a similar manner to perhaps an extremely powerful magical punch, allowing the user to effectively fight on par with a powerful magician and come out on top by using nothing but Touki. In fact, Drake's Touki has become so advanced, that his body, when activating the basic technique is considered a part of nature itself, allowing him the ability to create alterations in the grand physical soul of nature through altering the actual flow of spiritual energy of nature itself which becomes amalgamated with his own being, as he draws it directly into him, accomplishing feats such as withering vegetation and causing it to bloom at will, or read his opponent's Touki in combat to effectively sense a target from afar even if they are attempting to cloak themselves magically. In combat, this usually means that no matter the opponent, a well-placed jab in addition to his uncanny abilities that allow him to predict his opponent's mvoements will end the fight. * Magical Prowess Immense Magical Power: Magic is the manipulation of the spiritual flow of nature through manipulations in one's own physical spirit after linking them to cause a rippling effect, and, if more is necessary to be said, Drake has the soul of a Dragon. Many, at that'. '''As a Seventh Generation Dragon Slayer, or the closest a human could ever possibly come to being a true Dragon Slayer, simultaneously the Guild Ace and Master of Bahamut, among other, assorted titles, has immense, ridiculous, and incredibly expansive reserves of Magical Power far outclassing that of almost anyone he has actually met so far, his astounding level of Magical Power being at bare minimum the one thing that the entirety of Bahamut knows they can never match, comparing the release of his aura to a drowning in an invisible sea, while being attacked constantly by a thousand stinging needles. However, as an individual with the soul of a Dragon, Drake has incredible control over magical energies and ethernano, capable of doing practically whatever he wants with his incredibly refined magical control, even allowing him the ability to completely cloak his magical signature in a similar way to the capability of Dragon's, allowing him incredible stealth and the ability to go into hiding himself if necessary. In a similar manner to how Take Over:Satan Soul users have something referred to as a Demon Factor, Drake has an incredibly potent and useful ability known as the Dragon Factor, something he possessed since his very birth, and instead of generating the Magical Power he utilizes thhrough conventional methods, Drake, as a being possessing a Dragon Factor, has an innate link between his physical soul, the spiritual flow of nature, and his body, allowing him to generate enormous amounts of magical power in a single second, with just that amount of Magical Power far outclassing most regular S-Rank Mages, as Dragons are capable of breathing the very spiritual flow of nature itself, this alone explaining the ease of Magic for Dragons and their incredible reserves of the power. In fact, compared to most of the strongest of Dragon Slayers, Drake's magical power prior to his Second Origin was already on their playing field, and now that he has released this, his magical power is definitely something else in it's entirety, no longer even human to begin with. The slightest flicker of his aura is capable of settling down the entirety of Bahamut, no matter how greatly preoccupied they might be, gathering his Guild's attention. In fact, his aura is so immensely powerful that dropping it on a person with ordinary durability would crush and implode the poor victim, and break therough barrier like abilities from the sheer force of it, at times producing magical shockwaves that ripple through the air to cause immense collateral damage. : '''Magical Aura: ' Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and a Dragon Slayer Magic that transforms Drake, as the only known user of this Magic, into a dragon, extremely powerful legendary creatures of Earth Land, producing a form of magic that focuses mainly on the generation, manipulation, and consumption of phonons, the quantum of soundwaves in a similar manner to how photons are the quantums of light, and are responsible for the sense of sound and vibrations in general. As Phonons are a thing truly omnipresent, Drake has displayed enormous power in utilizing his Magic, often being subjects to remarks like "What are you going to do? Scream at me?" There has been no other known user of Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic throughout all of history, and no Dragon exept Drake's teacher has displayed the ability to control such an element, capable of almost limitlessly using this abilitiy against his opponents. Drake as a result of utilizing Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic, is granted the common superhuman senses of a Dragon Slayer, such as smelling phenomena or persons over vast distances, and even the ability to see things with perfect accuracy and night vision, but the most extravagant ability of them all, is his supernatural hearing capabilities. However, Drake's abilities of superhuman hearing are unmatched, beyond simply being able to hear the slightest of movements and predict actions accordingly, but in fact, Drake is capable of hearing the souls of everything around him and processing them all simultaneously, allowing him to tell whether someone is scared, predict their movements, and even read their thoughts, even reading their memories if the user is not careful enough, and can use his senses to even hear when an enemy is about to die. In addition, absolutely all of Drake's physical attributes become incrediblyy augmented. However, even this is not the true power of Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic, as the ability of Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of calling upon the aspects of a dragon inorderr to instantaneously become a dragon, something that is almost the same as breathing for Drake. giving him vastly augmented lungs due to his particular element and vocal folds capable of producing vibratory energy. scales capable of taking limitless amounts of vibratory assault, and claws and nails attined to providing the user the capability of dealing immense vibratory damage. Such a concept grants Drake unfathomable talent in utilizing the power of Phonons, giving him complete dominance over this particular art, Drake's unique sound allows him to accelerate his own speed to several upon several times faster than the speed of sound. Drake as a result of his unmatched sense of hearing is capable of creating auditory illusions that even entrall the most adept of Magicians or even simply Dragon Slayers. Phonons, being the very fundamentals of sound and Vibration, allow Drake to pull a vast variety of feats. Drake is capable of taking vibration and applying it to almost basically anything, he can make things with seemingly limitless pemnetrative capabiltiies, among other abilities. Subspecies Abilities *'Phononic Ethernanization: '''Drake is capable of speaking words in a way that generates phonons in a particular manner, but however, Drake is capable of utilizing his incredible power and vibrating his phonons at a particular speed to generate particles with the same resonance and frequency as ethernano itself, and through manipulating "waves" of "sound", instead, he manipulates Magic Power itself, as individual packets of Magical Power form ethernano. By generating Magic Power, Drake practically vastly improves the number of spells he can cast simultaneously, as well as his Magic Power reserves, generating Magic Power from the sheer movement of his atoms. By having his phonons work as ethernano, Drake can utilize the properties of sound itself to create other elements, for example, vibrating his ethernano to produce heat and fire, or alternatively, lightning, and even on the reverse, ice. By manipulating this mystical sound wave, this allows Drake to portray extremely incredible feats. **'Verbal Manifestation:' The most expansive subspecies ability in all of Dragon Slayer Magic history, Drake, as did the younger of his adoptive fathers, has the capability to manifest the true meaning behind his words, an ability compared to a verbal Letter Magic, and with Drake's immense control over his Draconic abilities results in existences so powerful that they transcend the regular limits of Phonon Dragon Slayer Magic, seemingly creating elements out of nothing but sound and vibrations, as raw ethernano manipulation combined with his verbal emissions results in incredible effects. However, this art can only be done with the special tongue known as Dragon Language, an Enchanted Language only capable of being spoken by Dragons of the Sound element, as it is the sound of magic itself, vibrating at the same frequency as ethernano. This Language, being transfixed at the very birth of Sound Dragon Slayer Magic, allows for incredulous potential. As a result, sound waves produced do not produce packets of phonons, but in this case, the phonons are transfigured into ethernano themselves, allowing the mildest words in that particular language to produce unfathomable effects considered to be far too insane for simple Sound. Specific pronounciations arrange the ethernano in specific structures, at which point various effects are created, and through manipulating the "amplitude" of this sound, Drake can effectively completely manipulate and subjugate this effect, allowing him great power. An Existence similar to Enchantment but not exactly, Drake achieves his abilities through exploiting a magical loophole, as instead of attaching his Magical Power to his sound and converting it, he simply manages to make his phonons ethernano, and then replicate the process by which certain magical processes are generated, with the force of a Dragon himself, for example, a breath of fire by arranging his "phonons" in a particular manner and letting them vibrate, starting a powerful breath of fire. This allows Drake to practically utilize elements that raw phononic ethernanization would never and could never fully accomplish. ***'Du:' The world that means Devour, Drake is capable of utilizing this to give him the ability to consume most forms of unhealthy matter with ease, negating any negative effects it would usually ha-, who am I kidding. Drake is capable of utilizing this incredibly word to consume the very essence of Elemental Magic employed against him by simply saying the element in Dragon Language after this word, granting him the temporary capability to consume the element as if he was a Dragon Slayyer of that Element while retaining the ability to consume sound, a terrifying feat when considering the language has a word for almost every element so far with some exceptions, meaning that almost nothing is safe when going up against the Master of Bahamut, absorbing the most powerful uses of foreign elements with ease. However, the effect of revitalization is only half the regular ability, but, however, Drake can utilize this regardless of whether or not he is being attacked, merely uttering the word and absorbing the air around him like a Sky Dragon Slayer if 'somehow 'there is not enough of the omnipresent sound element around him, or just to mess around with the other This ability, combined with the relative invisibilty of Sound, contributes to Drake's epithet as master of all Dragon Slaying Magic, when in reality, he is just stupendously skillful with a singular form. **Ethernanic Interference: Basic Spells *'Phonon Dragon's Roar''' *'Phonon Dragon's Claw' *'Phonon Dragon's Fist' Intermediate Spells *'Phonon Dragon's Stimulating Revitalization:' *